


О кошках, утках, часах и самоубийстве

by Greenmusik



Series: Translation of Captain_Mercurian's Newdence series [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нюхлота, страдашки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Криденс встречает на улицах Нью-Йорка странного незнакомца с ещё более странным питомцем и мечтает узнать его имя.





	1. Ворох коричнево-синего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A bundle of brown and blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649826) by [Captain_Mercurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криденс сбивает Ньюта с ног. Ну, как минимум, это делают листовки. Проклятье, они рассыпались!  
> Ньют — восхитительная смесь коричневого, синего и неловкости. Нюхлер опять сбежал.

Когда мать их разбудила, снаружи было ещё темно. Резкий звук колокольчика эхом отдавался по всему дому. Криденс открыл глаза и неуклюже сел, заставляя себя проснуться. Это странное чувство, эта постоянная, бесконечная усталость. Тело ощущалось тяжелым и холодным, незавершённым, как будто он потерял конечность, необходимую для движения, для _жизни_. В глубине души он знал, что это страх съедает все силы и всю энергию, но решил на этой мысли долго не задерживаться. Бесчувственность — то, что помогает ему продолжать существование. Онемение чувств.

— Ленивый мальчишка, — услышал он бормотание матери, спускаясь по лестнице уже полностью одетый и аккуратно причёсанный. Опустив голову как можно ниже, он ускорил шаги, чтобы сесть рядом с сёстрами, опасаясь рассердить мать настолько ранним утром.

Завтрак проходил в молчании, поскольку никто не отваживался заговорить. Если они сидели, не поднимая головы, и говорили, только когда мать их о чём-нибудь спрашивала, было вполне терпимо. Криденсу говорить всё равно было не о чем.

Как только мать закончила, они отправились мыть посуду, избегая её пронизывающего взгляда. Как минимум, Криденс делал всё возможное, чтобы не дать своему взгляду пересечься с её. За прошедшие годы он усвоил, что это излишне её провоцирует.

— Листовки готовы, — провозгласила она и вручила каждому из них по стопке бумаги. — Нам стоит взять в помощь несколько сирот.

А-а. Листовки. Пальцы ощутили жёсткий холод, когда он принял свою стопку, едва глядя на отпечатанные слова.

«Новое салемское благотворительное общество».

Мать ненавидела колдовство. Она не знала, что он был одним из грязных волшебников. Одним из тех уродов, которых она хотела бы всех до единого видеть мёртвыми. Но и знай она, небольшая была бы разница, подумал он. Мать его и без этого ненавидит.

Выйдя на улицу вслед за сёстрами, он заставил себя не волочить ноги. Людям не нравятся листовки матери. Они не верят в колдовство и не знают об опасности. Они не знают, что Криденс мог бы убить их всех, если бы по-настоящему захотел. Колдовство было злом, но они не понимают этого, полагая его и всю их семью сумасшедшими.

— Опять эти уроды Бэрбоуны, — бормотали некоторые при его приближении.

Другие, особенно парни его возраста, открыто потешались над ним, выбивая листовки из рук и изредка «играя» с ним. Мать ненавидела дни, когда он приходил домой с пропитанным кровью воротником, придерживая нос. Кровь, видите ли, слишком трудно отстирывать. Не было большого смысла в том, что обычно после этого она делала так, что крови становилось ещё больше. Впрочем, он ни разу не упомянул об этом вслух. Он никогда ничего не говорил, когда мать была зла, потому что от этого становилось только хуже.

Разойдясь с сёстрами в разные стороны, он почувствовал, как вниз по спине сбежало лёгкое покалывание. Застыв на мгновение, он оглянулся через плечо, но ничего не увидел. В душе осело разочарование. Он надеялся, что это снова приятный мужчина с тёмными глазами, Персиваль Грейвз, который, увидев шрамы на его руках, обещал скоро вернуться. Никто и никогда не говорил с Криденсом так, как он — ласково. Правда, когда взгляд этого человека скользил по нему, Криденс чувствовать себя неуютно, но всё что угодно было лучше, чем и дальше жить с матерью. Всё что угодно.

Глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил идти по улице, обращаясь к любому, кто попадался ему на пути. Несмотря на то, что в большинстве случаев его игнорировали, он раздал уже четыре листовки, когда снова почувствовал это. Что-то преследовало его.

Сглотнув, он попытался притвориться, будто не чувствует ничего необычного, и заставил себя не бежать от… Что бы это ни было.

А затем он краем глаза увидел переулок между двумя домами и _побежал_. Он не смел обернуться и посмотреть, но, в конце концов, ему и не потребовалось. Что бы его ни преследовало, оно прыгнуло на него, и он закричал так, будто…

Будто некий чёрный меховой шар крадёт его карманные часы.

— НЮХЛЕР!

Криденс как подкошенный рухнул у мусорного бака и сидел там, глядя, как… кот?!. убегает с его карманными часами. От стен проулка отразилось эхо шагов, но Криденс был слишком потрясен, чтобы разглядывать бегущего за пушистым вором человека.

Пока упомянутый человек не поскользнулся на одной из листовок, которые Криденс даже не заметил, как рассыпал.

С сильным грохотом ворох коричнево-синего неуклюже рухнул на землю, и Криденсу ничего не осталось, кроме как смотреть на яркую одежду и — стоило мужчине, подняв голову, встретиться с ним взглядом — в самые тёплые глаза, что он когда-либо видел.

Время на мгновение замерло; Криденс забыл, как дышать, и лишился способности шевелиться. Судя по выражению на лице незнакомца, тот удивился. Он почти лежал, опираясь коленом о землю, а бледной ладонью — о грязную стену.

Его взгляд нервно метался между листовками и Криденсом, а губы сложились в беззвучное «О!».

— Э-э, — прохрипел незнакомец, а затем неловко кашлянул, отпустил стену и незамедлительно попытался сгрести все бумажки в кучу. — Он… э-э, он что-то украл? Украл у тебя?

Криденс открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но слова застряли у него в горле, так что он просто кивнул, указывая на серебряную цепочку на жилете, которой вообще-то положено было крепиться к карманным часам.

Незнакомец пробормотал «мерлиновы штаны» или что-то очень похожее, и поднялся на ноги, держа в руках неровную стопку листовок.

— Э-э, — снова начал он, протягивая Криденсу листовки, и нервно обернулся через плечо, конечно же, в поисках вороватого… кота?!. — Я… Я прошу прощения. За это. В смысле, за часы. — Его взгляд метнулись к бумажкам, которые неловко удерживал Криденс, с начала этого сурового испытания так и не двинувшийся с места. — И за это тоже.

Криденс продолжал его разглядывать.

— Я… Я должен…

Он так и не узнал, что собирался сказать незнакомец, потому что тот вдруг сбежал, оставив Криденса сидеть в переулке, прижавшись спиной к мусорному баку. Только после этого он вспомнил как дышать, и заметил тепло, согревающее его щеки.

Когда Криденс вернулся домой, мать наказала его за потерю карманных часов, однако он едва заметил боль, думая о коричнево-синем и о тёплых глазах.


	2. Разъезжающиеся ноги, проулки и карманные часы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У Криденса кошмары. Ньют — очаровательный придурок.  
> Криденс думает, что Ньют — вор, но его это не волнует.

Обычно Криденсу снятся кошмары.

Обычно ему снится мрак. Ужасающий, удушающий мрак, разрывающий его грудную клетку изнутри и топящий его в своих глубинах. Мёртвые лица восстают из пепла и окружают его, иссиня-бледные, с испещрённой странными знаками кожей, и глаза… их глаза пристально смотрят на него; и все эти лица хором кричат: «Колдун!»  
И тогда его поглощает пламя, одежда на нём горит, и он слышит голос матери, отдающийся эхом в темноте.  
_Сжечь его._  
Сжечь колдуна!  
И после этого он просыпается.

Однако этой ночью что-то изменилось.

Начало было таким же, как и всегда: Криденс схватился за грудь, чувствуя, как нечто пытается вырваться из ловушки его тела. Он закричал, когда рёбра треснули, продираясь сквозь прикрывающую их бледную ломкую кожу, и мрак рванулся наружу, поглощая его, пока вокруг не осталось ничего, кроме бесконечного мрака. Он едва дышал, испытывая такую сильную боль, что глаза наполнились слезами.  
И тогда раздался голос.  
Он отличался от тех голосов, что обычно преследовали его во сне, отличался от голоса матери. Криденс попытался сморгнуть слёзы, чтобы разглядеть источник голоса, и даже шагнул глубже во мрак.  
Что-то хрустнуло под ногой, и он увидел прижатую подошвой ботинка бумагу, но это была не просто бумага. Одна из листовок его матери.  
Вскинув голову, он снова услышал голос. И _наконец-то_ увидел его.  
Мужчина стоял очень далеко от него, яркий и красочный посреди пустоты. Криденс узнал синее пальто и почувствовал, как подпрыгнуло сердце, когда он наконец-то понял, что голос пытался донести до него.  
_Идём со мной._  
И это не был приказ. Это была просьба.  
Стоило шагнуть, как ноги задрожали от страха, что он упадёт в этот океан пепла и утонет в нём, но мужчина не переставал звать его ласковым голосом.

Колокольчик матери разбудил его прежде, чем Криденс успел дойти.

 

Никогда ещё после завтрака Криденс не хватал листовки так быстро. Частити странно посмотрела на него, но он проигнорировал её взгляд и покинул дом, ощущая в себе больше энергии, нежели когда-либо до этого. Возможно, было наивно надеяться, что он снова встретит незнакомца с тёплыми глазами. Нью-Йорк — большой город, и учитывая, что он никогда не встречал этого мужчину прежде, тот вряд ли жил где-то поблизости. И всё же эта надежда стучала в его венах, и он не в силах справиться с собой, скользил взглядом по лицам всех, кого встречал на пути.  
Забыв о листовках, которые надо было раздавать, он не выискивал людей, которые могут заинтересоваться ими. Он искал коричнево-синее. Но вплоть до времени, когда уже надо было возвращаться, так и не нашёл его.

Он сунул несколько листовок в мусорный бак по дороге домой, чувствуя разочарование, будто в сердце воткнули нож, будто из него высосали всю энергию. Каким же идиотом он был, думая, что сможет найти того мужчину. Это же Нью-Йорк, в конце концов. Да он даже имени его не знает!  
А даже если бы он и нашёл его, что тогда? Скорее всего, незнакомец к этому моменту о нём и думать забыл.

Прикипев взглядом к собственным ботинкам, Криденс завернул за угол и… врезался в синее пальто. Он попытался уклониться, и сердце ёкнуло, когда он осмелился посмотреть вверх. Это был _он_.

Мужчина смотрел на него с тем же удивлением, что и в прошлый раз, и одна только близость к нему лишила Криденса власти над собственным телом. Бумага выскользнула из его пальцев, а он только и делал, что стоял и пялился, ослеплённый цветом и силой взгляда незнакомца.  
Листовки были разбросаны по земле — снова — и он обнаружил, что его это нисколько не заботит.

— Дыхание каппы! — сказал мужчина, полностью развернувшись к Криденсу и всё ещё глядя широко распахнутыми глазами. — Мне ужасно жаль. Мне не следовало стоять прямо здесь…

Если говорить честно, Криденс не расслышал ни единого слова. Просто смотрел на него так, будто никогда раньше не подозревал о существовании других людей, и позволял тёплому голосу себя омывать. Его ноги с тем же успехом могли быть двумя тающими брусками масла, потому что они так сильно дрожали, что Криденс едва мог стоять.

Мужчина забормотал и быстро наклонился, чтобы сгрести листовки, и когда он осторожно вложил в неподвижные руки неаккуратную кипу бумаг, Криденсу показалось, будто всё это уже происходило.

— Я знаю тебя, — внезапно сказал незнакомец, и Криденс вышел из транса. — Ты парень из проулка, верно?

Он не знал, что такое «проулок», и ему было на это плевать, поскольку его разум отключился от одного лишь факта, что мужчина его _помнит_.

Перехватив его взгляд, незнакомец вдруг полез внутрь своего пальто, бормоча что-то невнятное, а затем внезапно между ними повисло около десятка карманных часов.

— Это может показаться немного странным, — сказал мужчина с выражением крайнего замешательства на лице, никуда особенно не глядя, — но я не совсем уверен, которые из них твои, так что…

Криденс не спросил, где тот взял все эти часы и почему не уверен в том, какие из них его. Может, ни одни из них. Может, он просто вор, который выдрессировал своего кота, чтобы тот помогал красть вещи… Но тогда с чего бы ему возвращать карманные часы Криденсу?  
Решив, что и это не имеет значения, он заставил себя поискать взглядом свои часы. И сразу же нашел их, так как они были самыми простыми из всех и на них красовалась глубокая царапина. Незнакомец заменил серебряную цепочку, до сих пор прикрепленную к жилету Криденса, толстым шнурком. Криденс неловко прижал листовки к груди, чтобы ткнуть в часы пальцем, и замер, подняв глаза и поймав взгляд мужчины сквозь все блестящие цепи.

Но встреча взглядов длилась недолго. Криденс проследил за тем, как длинные мозолистые пальцы выпутывали шнурок из цепей, прежде чем протянуть ему карманные часы, и, слегка склонив голову, принял их у мужчины, стараясь не пялиться слишком явно.

— Ещё раз прошу прощения, — сказал мужчина, засунув оставшиеся часы обратно в своё синее пальто. — Надеюсь, что я не доставил тебе каких-нибудь…

— Криденс.

На какое-то время воцарилась тишина, пока мужчина медленно поднимал взгляд, чтобы снова встретиться с ним глазами, и Криденс ничего не мог поделать с ощущением тепла, приливающего к его щекам.

Он не собирался называть своё имя. На самом деле он вообще ничего говорить не собирался. Лучше было оставаться тихим, невидимым и незапоминающимся. Но в этом ярко одетом мужчине с растрёпанными тёмно-рыжими волосами было что-то, что заставляло Криденса желать быть услышанным, увиденным и запомненным.

Он хотел, чтобы незнакомец знал, как его зовут. И хотел узнать его имя, но не осмеливался спросить.

— П-прости, что? — сконфуженно моргнул тот. Его глаза заметались между Криденсом и чем-то позади. Щекам Криденса стало ещё жарче, и он сжал губы в тонкую линию, браня себя за то, что надоедает мужчине своей тупостью, но у того в лице что-то изменилось, а затем он улыбнулся Криденсу с такой добротой, что тот почувствовал сильное желание расплакаться. — Тебя так зовут? Криденс?

Он кивнул.

Улыбка стала ещё мягче, и Криденс восхитился мелким морщинами под этими синими яркими глазами. Это было так красиво, что он почти забыл о своём страхе, и захотел спросить: «Как вас зовут?», как сделал бы сейчас любой нормальный человек, но момент разбился вдребезги.

Буквально.

Он вздрогнул, повернулся на шум и обнаружил, что на улице лежат осколки витрины ювелирного магазина, а ювелир бежит за уже знакомым пушистым чёрным шаром, потрясая металлической битой и неистово крича.

— П-прошу меня извинить, мне надо… — заикаясь, пробормотал с оттенком паники мужчина, чьё имя пока оставалось загадкой, проскочил мимо Криденса и побежал, едва не путаясь в собственных ногах, в попытке догнать удаляющуюся пару.

Криденс смотрел ему вслед с колотящимся в груди сердцем, а его разъезжающиеся ноги окончательно пришли в негодность.

Он вернулся домой поздно, а когда показал матери свои карманные часы, та лишь отвесила ему подзатыльник. Но Криденс всё равно решил, что это был лучший день в его жизни.


	3. Как умирает лёгкий светлячок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мэри Лу — стерва. Как и её листовки, хотя они даже не люди.  
> Ньют растерян и разочарован. Криденс очень несчастен.

Криденс больше не видел того мужчину.

Не имело значения, насколько старательно он искал, как быстро и как далеко ходил в своих листовочных рейдах, он никак не мог найти синего пальто и тёплых глаз. Было что-то пугающее в том, насколько сильно душевное здоровье Криденса оказалось зависимо от толики света, которую тот мужчина непреднамеренно принёс в его жизнь.  
Всё и все в Нью-Йорке казались лишь серыми силуэтами, скользящими мимо и излучающими один лишь холод. Тот незнакомец сильно отличался от них. _Сильно отличался_.  
Хотелось снова найти его, хотелось узнать его имя и… и? Криденс до сих пор даже не задумывался о дальнейшем. Имени было бы достаточно, хотя бы для того, чтобы больше не называть его про себя «тот мужчина». Это было бы достаточно… интимно.  
Он просил так немного. Только имя. Такое малое, но такое значительное доказательство того, что они — не просто случайно столкнувшиеся незнакомцы. Они стали бы знакомы, а это — самое близкое к дружбе, что у Криденса когда-либо было.

Проблема состоит в том, понял Криденс, что он одержим этим незнакомцем. Настолько одержим, что даже мать заметила, что его мысли где-то блуждают, что он уже не сжимается в постоянном страхе. Вместо этого он представлял, что он скажет тому мужчине, как только снова найдёт его. В своих грёзах он спрашивал его имя, снова видел ласковую улыбку и маленькие морщинки вокруг тёплых глаз, и незнакомец представлялся глубоким мягким голосом, от которого подгибаются колени.  
И всё. Это было всё, о чём он думал. Его мечты никогда не заходили дальше, и он не мог себе представить, что действительность будет хоть как-то отличаться. Криденс бы не нашёл, что ещё сказать, и этот мужчина не увидел бы никаких причин задерживаться.  
Он не чувствовал из-за этого горечи. Этого было бы достаточно. Имени того мужчины было бы достаточно.

Подзатыльник вырвал его из мечтаний.

— Эта пища тебе не по вкусу? — резко спросила мать, угрожающе нахмурившись. Криденс немедленно замер, сжимая в руке ложку и чувствуя сбегающий вниз по спине холодок. — Ваше величество не довольны супом?

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но она ударила его так сильно, что его лицо впечаталось с миской, расплескивая суп на стол.

— Неблагодарный, ленивый паразит.

— Ма… — Ещё удар.

— Мне стоит оставить тебя голодным.

Суп щипал глаза и лицо, стекал с чёлки. Криденс задрожал, в глазах помутилось, а во рту пересохло от страха.

— Встань и сними ремень.

Закрыв едко слезящиеся глаза, он сделал, как было велено. Частити увела Модести из комнаты вверх по лестнице, и мать схватила его ремень.  
Её глаза были серыми и жёсткими.  
Кровь очень трудно отстирывать.

 

Его сон обернулся кошмаром: он никак не может настичь того мужчину, вместо этого — он падает. Он видит его, слышит его ласковый зов и бежит к нему. Бежит и бежит, задыхаясь от боли, но каждый раз, когда он думает, что, возможно, оказался достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть его глаза, темнота расступается под ногами и хоронит его в прахе. Он тянет руку к мужчине, умоляет о помощи, но тот никак не реагирует, пока безликий монстр не удушает Криденса.

Колокол матери прозвучал спасительной благодатью, и он проснулся — весь в поту и со слезами на глазах.

 

Очередной день, в который Криденс не нашёл того мужчину, закончился. По уже устоявшейся привычке он выкинул немного листовок, чтобы убедить мать, то он всё ещё раздаёт их интересующимся людям, а не тратит своё время на поиски незнакомца в синем пальто или вороватого кота. Опуская крышку на мусорный бак, он поднял взгляд и почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах.  
Мать стояла прямо напротив.  
Мать _видела_.

Никакие кошмары не преследовали его в ту ночь, потому что ему было в слишком больно, чтобы даже думать о сне.  
Его окровавленное тело было покрыто синяками: не только спина, но и грудь, и бёдра — и не было положения, которое уберегло бы его от этой муки.  
Он не думал о человеке в синем пальто. Мысли о нём были выбиты из него его собственным ремнем, раздавлены материнским ботинком, как слабый маленький светлячок.  
Без света, который успокоил бы его, Криденсу не осталось ничего, кроме падения во мрак.

Теряя сознание, он жаждал смерти.

 

На следующее утро он подслушал, как мать и Частити беседуют о мистическим образом разрушенном доме неподалёку от них. Доказательство существования колдовства.  
Криденс свернулся калачиком.

Притворяться, что ему не больно, было особенно тяжело, когда мать повела его и сестёр распространять листовки у Нью-Йоркского национального банка. Он едва мог смотреть на огромный красный плакат с нарисованной на нём сломанной пополам палочкой. При виде него что-то внутри Криденса надламывалось каждый раз, а теперь, когда приходилось бороться за то, чтобы оставаться в сознании, ему действительно стоило избегать даже малейшего раздражения, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию.

Мать выкрикивала о несомой колдунами опасности, об их реальности, о том, что людям стоит понять, что это война, и им нужно бороться. Как правило, обычно её игнорировали, даже смеялись над ней. Однако учитывая, что только сегодня утром загадочным образом было разрушено целое здание, люди и в самом деле останавливались перед ними и слушали. Листовки не просто расхватывали, их требовали, так что Криденсу осталось лишь стоять, позволяя людям брать их самостоятельно. Не вынуждать себя подходить к каждому из них было облегчением, особенно теперь, когда он едва мог двигаться, не испытывая боли такой силы, что от неё начинали дрожать ноги.

Криденс никому не смотрел в глаза, прячась под шляпой и челкой, и было настоящим чудом, что он выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы взглянуть вверх — момент, в который мимо промелькнуло коричнево-синее. Моргнув, он вытянул шею, даже не чувствуя, как жжёт спину, и сердце ёкнуло, стоило ему увидеть проходящего мимо нервно оглядывающегося вокруг мужчину с чемоданом.

С чувством, которое могло бы быть привязанностью, он подумал, что тот, должно быть, снова ищет своего странного кота.  
Если он последует за незнакомцем, мать увидит, что он уходит.  
Мать может отправляться в ад.

Без дальнейших размышлений он развернулся и обнаружил, что, несмотря на прокатывающуюся по телу пронзительную боль, его не заботит то, что он натыкается на людей, пробиваясь сквозь толпу. На него сыпались проклятия, он потерял шляпу, но затем — затем он вырвался на свободную мостовую, и тот мужчина был всё ещё здесь, и ноги несли Криденса вперед, всё дальше и дальше…

Незнакомец повернулся, выглядя слегка потерянным и сконфуженным. Их глаза встретились, и Криденс изрядно притормозил. Он не знал, чего он ожидал. Точно не этого.  
Никогда еще он не видел, чтобы кто-то так улыбался ему. Будто счастлив его видеть. В этих ярко-голубых глазах всё ещё пряталось смущение, но когда Криденс подошел ближе, он разглядел мелкие морщинки и больше веснушек, чем смог бы сосчитать. Но почему-то хотел попытаться.  
Его ноги дрожали уже абсолютно по другой причине, чем всего за несколько секунд до того, а мужчина замер где стоял, дожидаясь, пока Криденс нагонит его.  
Никто и никогда не ждал его.

Он остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, прижимая к себе листовки, будто это могло укрепить подкашивающиеся колени. Улыбка мужчины была ещё красивее, чем он помнил — нежная, заботливая и совсем немного смущённая.

— Криденс? — спросил тот мягко, застенчиво склонив голову, и это прозвучало как ласка.

Сейчас наконец-то был шанс спросить его имя. Столько раз он снова и снова прокручивал в голове этот сценарий, планировал, что и даже _как_ сказать… И забыл все свои планы. Его разум совершенно опустел, а рот, так же как и ноги, вздумал своевольничать.

— Н-не хотели бы вы вс-вступить в «Новое салемское благотворительное общество», с-сэр?

Молчание.  
Морщинки стали менее заметны, когда мужчина опустил взгляд на листовки, которые Криденс даже не заметил, как протянул ему. Голубые глаза скользнули по символу, по сломанной палочке, и ласковая улыбка на губах умерла.  
Тело Криденса похолодело.  
На этот раз незнакомец не взглянул ему в глаза.

— Э-э... — Он закашлялся, глядя в сторону, и нервно облизнул губы. — Я… Я должен идти.

Руки Криденса мелко затряслись, растрачивая ещё оставшиеся в них крохи силы.

— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал мужчина и заспешил прочь, к ведущей в банк лестнице.

На секунду остановился, повернул голову ровно настолько, чтобы Криденс смог увидеть кончик веснушчатого носа. Затем он слегка покачал головой и бросился вверх по лестнице; полы синего пальто развевались у него за спиной.

Листовки разметались по земле, и в этот раз Криденсу пришлось собирать их самостоятельно.

Он не думал, что можно ощущать себя настолько сломленным.  
Впрочем, это не сломило его.  
Это его сокрушило.


	4. Вообще-то в Норвегии сейчас декабрь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криденс хочет убить себя. Нюхлер — не кошка. И даже не утка.  
> И наконец-то пойман. Криденс не верит Ньюту.

Во сне Криденса незнакомец больше не зовёт его. Криденс видит его, но тот, ни слова ни говоря, поворачивается к нему спиной. И оставляет. Оставляет его, просто удаляясь во мрак. Криденс приходит в ужас от мысли, что его бросят в одиночестве блуждать в этом страшном месте, лишив путеводного света.  
— Пожалуйста, — просит он, даже умоляет, и жгучие слёзы стекают по пылающим щекам, когда он пытается бежать за мужчиной. — Простите меня… Не уходите, сэр, не оставляйте меня здесь!..  
К этому моменту фигура становится лишь едва видимым пятнышком, Криденс слишком медленный, _слишком медленный_ …  
А потом что-то светлое бьёт его в плечо. Бумага. Одна из листовок матери.  
Всё больше их летит к нему, появляясь из воздуха, замедляя его и оставляя порезы на щеках, стоит лишь взмахнуть руками в отчаянной попытке удержать их подальше от лица, чтобы не упустить мужчину из виду полностью.  
— _Пожалуйста_! — кричит он, а потом тяжёлые волны листовок погребают его под собой, и он задыхается под их весом.

 

Криденс проснулся до того, как мать позвонила в колокольчик.

Впрочем, это не имело значения, поскольку ему всё равно не было позволено есть со всеми. Накануне мать заперла его на чердаке в качестве наказания за «мятежный акт» у Нью-Йоркского национального банка. Криденс провёл уже около четырнадцати часов в пустой комнате, мучимый голодом, жаждой и болью в исхлёстанных руках и спине. Мать не собиралась выпускать его. Пока нет. В последний раз, когда она запирала его так, он провёл на чердаке почти три дня, и всего один раз за всё время Модести принесла ему полбуханки хлеба и стакан воды. Он надеялся, что снова принесёт, но сомневался в этом. В последнее время Модести всё чаще игнорировала его. Совсем как Частити.

Заставив себя сесть, он вытер опухшее от слёз лицо неповреждённой тыльной стороной руки. Он не может больше это выносить. Просто _не может_.

Мрачное присутствие внутри его головы ощущалось сильнее, чем когда-либо, и, когда в венах вскипала кровь, Криденс видел, как кончики пальцев обращаются в пепел. Как долго ещё ему терпеть боль? Как долго ещё он должен позволять себя избивать и запирать в пустой комнате? Как долго ещё он должен позволять мучить себя женщине, которая ему даже не мать? Возможно, он может сбежать, но опять же — куда ему идти?

Он подумал о мужчине в синем пальто и с чемоданом. Почему-то, несмотря на то, что Криденс даже не знал его имени, тот стал настолько важен для него, что воспоминание о том, что он даже не взглянул на Криденса после того, как увидел листовку, разбивало тому сердце.  
Может быть, он, как и все остальные, подумал, что Криденс ненормальный? Иначе с чего ему так реагировать? По какой ещё причине он мог сбежать, как не в попытке удрать от сумасшедшего, который пытается завербовать его в ряды охотников на ведьм?  
Пусть Криденс и не собирался этого делать, но теперь уже слишком поздно. Даже если он снова встретит того мужчину, весьма вероятно, что тот сделает вид, что не заметил его. Отведёт тёплые глаза в сторону и продолжит свой путь, будто не было этой краткой связи, будто он никогда не влетал, споткнувшись, в жизнь Криденса, и, к сожалению, в его мысли.  
Может быть, даже в его сердце.  
Криденс не хотел думать об _этом_.

В любом случае, на что он надеялся? На рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, который вызволит его с запертого чердака? На тёплую постель, горячую пищу и руку, за которую можно ухватиться? Неужели он настолько наивен, чтобы полагать, что тому мужчине он небезразличен настолько, что тот возьмёт его к себе?

_Да._

Криденс не осознавал этого раньше, но теперь он понял — да, в каком-то смысле считал, что это яркое, тёплое создание послано, чтобы помочь ему, возможно даже — _любить_ его.

Как жаден он был и как глуп. Высокомерно полагал, что совершенно незнакомый человек мог бы вдруг прийти, чтобы заботиться о нём. Но в Криденсе нет ничего, достойного спасения, заботы, равно как и — Господи, прости — _любви_. Мать была права. Он заслужил всё это: боль, слёзы, кошмары… Такое чудовище, как он, должно страдать.

В его жизни никогда не было места бегу, яркой одежде, возможности улыбаться и получать улыбку в ответ. Никогда не было возможности осуществить мечты.  
Тот мужчина воплощал в себе всё, что Криденс когда-либо на самом деле хотел.

Кожа зудела, трескаясь и расползаясь пеплом. Всхлипывая, он обнял себя тонкими руками, пытаясь сдержаться и не развалиться на части. Его боль, ярость и печаль сплетались глубоко внутри и с каждым ударом разбитого сердца всё сильнее угрожали вырваться из груди. Монстр собирался забрать контроль, и Криденс пытался думать о маленькой Модести, спящей внизу, из последних сил цепляясь за остатки собственного разума.

Никогда он не смог бы заставить себя волноваться о матери или Частити, но даже если Модести больше не любит его, он помнит то время, когда она держалась за его руку на промёрзших и скользких улицах, и как она плакала, когда его наказывали.

_Она больше не заботится о тебе._

Помотав головой, он снова всхлипнул, вцепившись пальцами в волосы с такой силой, что едва не вырвал чернильные пряди.

_Никому нет до тебя дела._

Стоило этой мысли проскользнуть в голове, как его рыдания стихли, а плечи перестали дрожать.

Заставив себя встать, Криденс очень медленно надел жилет и куртку, однако, не застёгивая пуговиц, и прошёл к единственному здесь окну. Холодный ветер ворвался внутрь, когда он распахнул окно и наклонился вперед, глядя во тьму переулка… Если он прыгнет, то, вероятно, умрёт.

Криденс не знал, заботит ли его это по-прежнему.

Всё, что он знал — если он останется, Модести будет убита. Он мог чувствовать пульсирующий в жилах мрак, как почувствовал боль в ладонях, когда, глубоко вдохнув, стиснул верхнюю часть оконной рамы. Глядя на камни мостовой внизу, он перебросил дрожащую ногу через подоконник и с усилием заставил вторую последовать за первой.

Усевшись, он отпустил оконную раму, оставив кровавые разводы там, где касался пыльного дерева. Кожу покалывало, но глубоко внутри себя он полностью онемел, как только его ноги потеряли опору. Мрак бился изнутри о грудную клетку, и он закрыл глаза, думая о Модести и обо всех тех моментах своей жизни, когда жаждал избавляющей смерти.

Коснувшись стены каблуками ботинок, которые он днём ранее даже не потрудился снять, он позволил себе наклониться вперёд и оттолкнулся ногами, окончательно выпадая в окно. Казалось, время замедлилось, секунды растянулись годами, когда он почувствовал, как его внутренности яростно сжимаются, и к горлу подступает желчь…

Мрак вырвался из его груди, и тело Криденса исчезло в облаке пепла. Он так и не коснулся земли.

По улицам всё ещё тёк утренний туман, позволяя Криденсу прятаться под его молочным покрывалом. Укрывшись в заброшенном переулке, он сидел, прислонившись спиной к влажной стене, и раскачивался взад-вперёд в попытке успокоиться, но вскоре понял, что это бесполезно. Сердце колотилось, руки и ноги тряслись, а кожа на лице горела от слёз.

Криденс был _в ужасе_.

Он полагал, что из всего, что он хоть как-то ещё мог контролировать в своей жизни, смерть была тем, в чём он был абсолютно уверен. Мысль о том, что он может в любой момент положить конец своим страданиям, служила ему отрадой. Достойный конец, завершение этой убогой жизни по собственному, не принадлежащему больше никому, выбору. И теперь — _это_.

Видимо, в его жизни не осталось ни одной стороны, где у него было бы хотя бы подобие контроля. Он всё ещё был жив, всё ещё был угрозой, всё ещё страдал… Благодаря скрывающемуся под кожей монстру, тому, от кого он пытался сбежать. Неважно, куда он пойдёт, он навсегда останется в ловушке. Никогда не будет свободен.

Его внимание привлёк звук, и он поднял голову и смотрел, как из густого тумана выходит высокая худая тень. На мгновение он позволил себе надеяться…

Долгополое пальто развевалось вокруг длинных ног, затянутых в… чёрное.

— Здравствуй, Криденс.

Сердце упало.

Было нетрудно узнать бледное, угловатое лицо и тёмные глаза, и он ощутил укол вины из-за чувства разочарования.

Да, он хотел бы, чтобы тень оказалась ярким незнакомцем из того переулка, но это же мистер Грейвс, который несколько недель назад предложил ему помощь. Криденс должен быть благодарен и даже счастлив, что тот помнил о нём, что обращался к нему. Особенно сейчас, когда он сбежал из адской бездны своего дома и отчаянно нуждался в помощи.

— Зд-здравствуйте, мистер Грейвз, — промямлил он, поднимаясь на дрожащие ноги и склоняя голову. Мужчина шагнул ближе, нарушая личное пространство, и осторожно взял окровавленную ладонь в свою. Неважно, насколько сильно Криденс пытался сдержаться, он всё равно чувствовал, как льнёт к нему, вжимаясь рукой в тёплые сильные пальцы.

— Я слышал, ваша мать теперь вербует сирот для распространения своих листовок, м-м-м? — тихо сказал мистер Грейвз, поглаживая израненную кожу большим пальцем.

— Я… я не знаю, — выдавил Криденс, смущённый выбором темы разговора.

Шершавый палец замер.

— Ты не знаешь? — мистер Грейвз подцепил его подбородок пальцами, потянул вверх и пристально взглянул Криденсу в глаза, нависая над ним. — В любом случае, почему ты здесь?

Он несколько мгновений колебался, но потом выпалил, даже не пытаясь подавить ни страх, ни гордость от собственных слов:

— Я сбежал.

Схватив мистера Грейвза за запястья, он нашел в себе мужество самому придвинуться ближе, умоляюще глядя в тёмные глаза.

— П-пожалуйста, помогите м…

Слова застряли в горле.

Мгновение казалось, что мистер Грейвз сейчас ответит, но внимание Криденса полностью переключилось на другое, едва он увидел приближающуюся маленькую чёрную тень. Даже несмотря на то, что он едва видел её, он уже _знал_ , что это.

— Тот самый кот, — неожиданно прошептал он, перебивая что-то говорящего мистера Грейвза.

Тень на мгновение замерла… и удрала.

Спустя удар сердца Криденс вырвался из хватки мистера Грейвза и побежал.

Отбросить шанс получить помощь мистера Грейвза было глупо, _чрезвычайно глупо_ , но он просто не мог иначе, ему было нужно… На самом деле он не знал, что ему нужно делать, но пытаясь не упустить из виду удирающего от него странного кота, он понял, что ему плевать на это, как и на струящуюся по венам боль.

Это существо, чем бы оно ни было, было ключом к тому незнакомцу. Последним шансом исправить нечто, что Криденс разрушил, показав листовки.

Со скоростью молнии странный кот исчез в переулке, и Криденсу, так же стремительно бегущему следом, пришлось перепрыгнуть через спящего нищего, чтобы успеть завернуть туда же.

Когда он увидел, что фигурка на мгновение замерла, давая ему возможность прыгнуть и поймать себя, из его губ вырвался крик.

Кот издал булькающий звук, когда он впился пальцами в шерсть. Лицо Криденса раскраснелось и покрылось испариной, но он ощущал холод во всём теле, деревенеющем от перенапряжения и без того ноющих мышц. Он наконец присмотрелся к сопротивляющемуся пушистому шару в своих руках и замер.

Это, _определённо_ , был не кот.

— Нюхлер! — воскликнул до боли знакомый голос, но взгляд Криденса будто приклеился к кротоподобному существу с… клювом?

Шаги замерли, и край пальто, в этот раз вторгшийся в его поле зрения, был синим. Теперь, получив последнее подтверждение тому, что нашёл его, Криденс заставил себя медленно повернуться и взглянуть, чувствуя заливающее тело облегчение. Судя по состоянию незнакомца — взъерошенные волосы, раскрасневшаяся и покрытая испариной кожа — он довольно много времени потратил на преследование. Лицо мужчины выражало потрясение с оттенком паники, причины которой Криденс не мог в полной мере понять.

— Э-э… — прохрипел незнакомец, и нервно закашлялся, пока его взгляд метался между Криденсом и существом в его руках. — Вы, э-э… вы поймали моего… моего питомца.

Питомца. Почему-то, Криденс ему не поверил. Это… _эта штука_ не была домашним животным. Кошки и собаки могут быть домашними животными, но _это_ было чем-то другим.

Несмотря на всю выказанную ранее застенчивость, он довольно грубо спросил:

— _Что это такое?_

Мужчина изрядно побледнел, и казалось, старательно подбирал слова, всеми силами избегая встречаться с Криденсом взглядом.

— Это… — он прочистил горло и поставил чемодан. — Это утка.

Криденсу потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что _булькающий_ смешок, который эхом прокатился по переулку, принадлежал _ему_. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз находил что-либо забавным, но _это_ … Это было нелепо. Сказать по правде, он немного знал о животных, почти ни одно не видел вживую, в частности — уток, но некоторые _основные_ знания у него были.

— «Утка», — повторил он, ни в малейшей степени не веря в это. — _С мехом_.

Вздрогнув, незнакомец облизнул губы и растянул рот в фальшивой улыбке. Криденс видел, как нарастает паника в его глазах.

— Редкая норвежская порода с, э-э-э... — небольшая пауза, — зимним мехом!

Моргнув, Криденс сухо напомнил:

— Сейчас сентябрь.

— Э-э-э... — поморщился незнакомец. — Вообще-то, в Норвегии... декабрь?

Он не стал с этим спорить.

Между ними повисла тишина, пока Криденс глубокомысленно разглядывал «утку», дивясь тому, насколько Норвегия отличается от Америки, если там настолько странные животные и декабрь начинается аж на три месяца раньше. Ещё его удивило то, что незнакомец из Норвегии, хотя он был уверен, что его акцент близок к британскому… Но опять же, он не знает, как должен звучать норвежский акцент.

Мужчина медленно приблизился к ним, и Криденс вздрогнул, удерживая существо, пытающееся вывернуться у него из рук.

— Спасибо, что поймали его, — мягко сказал незнакомец глубоким спокойным голосом, хотя в его глазах всё ещё была толика опасения. — Вы не могли бы вернуть его мне?

Подозрительно глядя то на странную утку, то на незнакомца, Криденс напомнил себе о причинах того, почему он вообще оказался здесь. В конце концов, он собирался извиниться за инцидент с листовками и до сих пор не знал имени этого мужчины.

Он ничуть не сдвинулся, но позволил ему приблизиться и на мгновение ослабил хватку, когда тот потянулся к животному.

Затем всё произошло довольно быстро.

Существо было выхвачено у него из рук, мужчина фактически отпрыгнул к чемодану, со щелчком открыл его, закинул «утку» внутрь с большей силой, чем Криденс мог бы ожидать от такого мягкого человека, каким тот казался. И затем с двойным «клик» чемодан был снова закрыт.

Глядя на него с раскрытым ртом, Криденс пытался осознать, что только что произошло. Этот мужчина — нежный, ласковый, красивый мужчина, которому он собирался принести извинения, просто запер животное в своём чемодане, где не было никаких отверстий, указывающих на то, что оно может через них дышать, и теперь Криденс задался вопросом, а _почему_ оно, для начала, от него сбежало?

Что-то щёлкнуло у него в голове, когда он увязал все пункты.

Этот мужчина занимался торговлей экзотическими животными. Он издевался над ними, может, даже убивал; иначе с чего ему рисковать тем, что это животное задохнётся у него в чемодане? Оно так отчаянно пыталось сбежать, и Криденс, вечный придурок, приблизил его _убийство_.

Он торгует мехом? Набивает из них чучела, превращая в некие извращённые предметы интерьера? Так и есть! Конечно, эта ангельская внешность скрывает под собой не что иное как демоническую сущность, а яркая одежда заставляет людей думать, что он хороший человек.

Когда Криденс увидел его улыбку и подумал, что это _всё равно_ выглядит прекрасно, то почувствовал, будто его разрывает на части.

— Огромное вам спасибо. — Голос мужчины звучал искренне, будто он действительно имел это в виду. Он даже чуть склонил голову, подтверждая свою благодарность. — Я думал, что никогда его не поймаю!

Незнакомец и моргнуть не успел, как Криденс вскочил на ноги, подбежал к нему и схватил чемодан. Испуганный возглас раздался ему вслед, когда он рванул со всей возможной скоростью, сжимая чемодан так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, а слёзы жгли ему глаза. Он держал его, прижав к вздымающейся груди, пока разум и сердце пытались обогнать друг друга. Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, что делает. Он знал только, что не может позволить тому мужчине убить утку… да чем бы это существо ни было! И никогда больше не позволит кому или чему угодно быть запертым, тем более столь необыкновенному и беспомощному существу, как то, что держал сейчас в руках.

Не смея оглянуться назад, он пытался найти способ сбежать и отделаться от человека, чтобы успеть выпустить несчастное существо до того, как оно задохнётся в этом на удивление лёгком чемодане. Поняв, где он находится, Криденс чуть не запутался в ногах, заворачивая в проулок, ведущий к заброшенному дому, в котором он мог бы попробовать скрыться… Однако до того, как он достиг двери, его схватили сзади, и он закричал, когда этот ужасный человек попытался вырвать чемодан из его рук.

— _Пусти_! — закричали они в унисон и повалились на землю, причём незнакомец упал сверху. Израненные руки Криденса оказались расплющены их общим весом о бордюрный камень, но он охотно терпел боль, раз это означало, что он сможет защитить то существо.

Когда незнакомец ухватил чемодан за ручку и принялся яростно тянуть его на себя, стирая и без того кровоточащие руки Криденса о камни, с губ того сорвался безмолвный крик. Внезапно развернувшись, он воспользовался шансом, чтобы ударить мужчину в живот, отбрасывая от себя. Когда тот со стоном отшатнулся, Криденс вскочил на ноги и снова попытался бежать, но мужчина бросился на него, прижимая всем телом к стене.

Четыре руки сплелись вокруг чемодана, беспрестанно дёргая, два лица покрывали грязь и слёзы отчаяния.

— Пожалуйста! — умолял незнакомец напряженным хриплым голосом. — Ничто внутри не представляет для вас интереса!

Зажмурившийся Криденс яростно замотал головой. Чудом было то, что ему всё ещё хватало сил крепко держать чемодан, но он уже чувствовал — энергия покидает его.

Запаниковав, он быстро задышал, из его горла вырвалось рыдание, а зрение на мгновение размылось.

— Нет! — Он икнул и упал на подломившиеся колени, утягивая мужчину за собой. — Я н-не позволю вам навредить ему!

Внезапно мужчина застыл и повисла пауза.

— Навредить ему? — выдохнул он с таким удивлением, что Криденс тоже почти замер. — Ты думаешь, я?..

Он ударил в веснушчатое лицо со всей силы, которую смог собрать, заставив мужчину вскрикнуть боли и отпрянуть, инстинктивно потянувшись к носу. Тело победно содрогнулось, когда он попытался встать, но он был настолько вымотан, что упал обратно, прежде чем успел сделать хотя бы шаг.

К его ужасу, незнакомец уже очухался, и Криденс подполз к стене, обхватил чемодан руками и ногами, защищая его всем телом.

Он плакал, свернувшись вокруг чемодана и раскачиваясь туда-сюда в ожидании нападения, которое, несомненно, должно было последовать. Но… ничего не произошло.

Его глаза дрогнули, когда он открыл их и увидел, что мужчина стоит на коленях, взирая на него с чем-то сродни… благоговению? Теперь настала очередь Криденса чувствовать себя вконец сбитым с толку, но он по-прежнему дрожал, и лишь крепче сжал чемодан, когда мужчина пододвинулся к нему. Незнакомец медленно и осторожно подбирался ближе, глядя на него широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами, но его лицо было спокойным, несмотря на текущую из носа кровь.

— Криденс, — прошептал мужчина. — Послушай, Криденс, я не мучаю его.

Сглотнув, он снова покачал головой.

— В-вы зап-перли его т-там. Он не может д-дышат-ть и…

— Он не задохнётся, — ответил мужчина _очень_ нежно, отчего Криденс напрягся и задрожал сильнее. — Позволь мне показать тебе…

Криденс ещё больше сжался, отворачиваясь от незнакомца, чтобы не позволить манипулировать собой. Последовал мягкий вздох, и он совсем чуть-чуть поднял голову, чтобы снова взглянуть на него, ненавидя себя за это.

— Ты… Ты истекаешь кровью, — сказал мужчина, скользнув взглядом по его боку. Конечно же Криденс чувствовал мокрое пятно на рубашке, там, где во время драки разошлась глубокая рана, оставшаяся после материнской порки. Затем он увидел, как глаза мужчины метнулись к красным разводам, испятнавшим коричневую кожу чемодана, и к сжимающим его израненным рукам. — Ты тяжело ранен, — прошептал мужчина, медленно подбираясь, будто опасаясь, что Криденс его покусает, если тот приблизится слишком резко. — И всё же ты…

Он умолк, казалось бы, не зная, что сказать или сделать.

— Прости, — сказал он вдруг, отодвигая полу пальто. Криденс встревоженно застыл и подавился вдохом, когда незнакомец взмахнул _волшебной палочкой_ …

— _Somnus*_!

Мир почернел.


	5. Последний кусок головоломки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криденс в безопасности и очень растерян. Ньют не очень хорошо ладит с людьми.  
> Нюхлер в кои-то веки спит. Ньют наконец-то представляется.

В этот раз Криденса не поднял колокол, не перепугал до пробуждения кошмарный сон. В этот раз, когда Криденс поднял тяжёлые веки со слипшимися ресницами, он сделал это по собственному желанию. Тело его, покоящееся в приятном тепле, было восхитительно расслаблено, а ум все еще оставался слегка затуманен. Затёкшая спина пару раз хрустнула, когда он вяло потянулся, задевая чуть скрюченными пальцами изголовье деревянной кровати. Он настолько хорошо себя чувствовал, что раздумывал, не закрыть ли глаза и не поспать ли ещё немного…

И в этот момент он понял, что что-то было ужасно, _ужасно_ неправильно.

Проснувшись от этого окончательно, он подскочил, почти свалившись с невероятно удобной, но слишком незнакомой кровати, но вовремя ухватился за изголовье. От охватившей его паники дыхание стало отрывистым, начало знобить, а помутневшее зрение мешало что-либо разглядеть, как бы он ни оглядывался в попытке узнать, где находится. Он хотел закричать, хотел заплакать, но горло так сжалось, что он почти задыхался.

И вдруг появились ладони.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо, — шептал мягкий голос, пока тёплые пальцы успокаивающе массировали сведённые судорогой руки Криденса. Ох. Он знал этот голос. — Через мгновение это пройдёт, просто _дыши_ …

Нежные пальцы коснулись его горла прямо над адамовым яблоком, и в тот же миг Криденс втянул как можно больше воздуха. Он дышал тяжело, как умирающий, но всё же дышал, и постепенно, пусть и медленно, снова почувствовал своё тело. Незнакомец промакивал чем-то мягким струящиеся вниз по лицу горячие солёные слёзы, и Криденс отчаянно заморгал, пытаясь восстановить зрение.

— Ты молодец, Криденс, — похвалил его мужчина, и он жалко икнул и потряс головой. — Вдох, выдох… Осторожнее, хорошо? Вдох и выдох. У тебя получается…

Как только дышать стало легче, Криденс начал всхлипывать, чувствуя себя по-идиотски из-за этого, но не в силах ничего с этим поделать. Ситуация в целом была настолько странной, пугающей и смущающей тем, что он не знал, где он и как попал сюда… И вдруг он вспомнил.

_Этот мужчина сказал «Somnus!», целя в него палочкой…_

— В-вы... — прохрипел он. В горле было сухо и будто прошлись ёршиком. — Вы к-к-колдун…

Успокаивающие ладони на его руках на мгновение замерли.

— В-вы з-закляли меня… — прорыдал Криденс, отпихивая ногами одеяло, пытаясь вырваться из хватки мужчины. Стоило ему освободиться, как он скатился с кровати, прочь от _колдуна_. Неожиданно вернулось зрение, и он наконец-то увидел незнакомца с застывшими в воздухе, будто всё ещё удерживающими Криденса, руками, неловко сидящего на матрасе. Бледные глаза глядели на него с настолько горестным выражением, что Криденс стал более растерян, чем испуган.

Незнакомец медленно опустил руки на колени.

— Мне… Мне ужасно жаль, что я напугал тебя, — сказал он мягко и выглядел при это настолько искренним, будто одна мысль об этом причиняла ему боль. — Я просто… Не знал, что ещё сделать. — Что-то в этой фразе — беспомощность или нежность в голосе — окончательно развеяло страх. — Я… Ну, я не очень хорошо лажу с людьми.

 _Как и я_ , подумал Криденс, но промолчал. Колдун выглядел настолько же потерянным и запутавшимся, насколько Криденс себя ощущал, и это странным образом успокаивало. Всхлипнув, он сел чуть прямее, чувствуя едва заметную дрожь в ногах, и только теперь заметил, что на нём не его собственная одежда, а мягкие свободные штаны и голубая рубашка.

Незнакомец заметил его взгляд и поднялся.

— Твоя одежда здесь, — сказал он, указывая на старый деревянный бельевой короб, стоящий в изножье кровати. — Мне очень жаль, но я пока что не нашёл времени её почистить… Так что я… хмм. Надеюсь, ты не против, если я использую очищающие чары? Боюсь, вручную я стираю просто ужасно.

Глядя на неаккуратную кучу своей одежды, особенно — на запёкшуюся кровь на рубашке, Криденс помотал головой.

— Я не против, — прошептал он, всё еще сидя на полу, и оглянувшись назад на колдуна. От облегчения на губах у того появилась улыбка, но исчезла через секунду после того, как взгляд голубых глаз метнулся к груде одежды. Почему-то от этого всё внутри перевернулось. Перед случаем-с-листовками улыбка незнакомца была мягкой, тёплой и…

Случай-с-листовками. _Листовки_.

Его окатило пониманием как ведром ледяной воды, а мозг раз за разом проигрывал ту сцену, тот самый момент, когда лицо этого мужчины стало непроницаемым. Криденс предложил колдуну вступить в организацию, призывающую уничтожать волшебство и, следовательно, убивать каждого, им занимающегося. _Потому что, конечно, он колдовал_.

Как только кусочки головоломки сложились вместе, он ощутил, как щёки вспыхивают стыдом, а внутри всё яростно сжалось. Теперь незнакомец не думал, что Криденс — псих. Не-ет, он думал, что Криденс — религиозный одержимый _охотник на ведьм_.

Стремление извиниться и объясниться клокотало внутри, но горло так сжалось, что единственное, что ему удалось выжать, это писклявый пронзительный звук, от которого щёки покраснели ещё сильнее.

К счастью, мужчина, казалось, не заметил этого, потому что, закатав рукава белой рубашки, нижний край которой свободно спадал на его стройные бедра, он вытащил из-за пояса палочку. Откашлявшись, он направил её на кучу одежды и пробормотал что-то вроде «Скоржифай». Криденс почувствовал, как у него отвисает челюсть, пока наблюдал, как его одежда взлетает в воздух, кружится внутри невидимого шара, а затем снова опускается обратно на ящик для белья, уже аккуратно сложенная и, по всей видимости, безупречно чистая. Глядя на неё, Криденс медленно подполз ближе и очень осторожно потянулся за вещами, будто боясь, что будет проклят в тот момент, когда коснётся ткани.

Особенно его очаровала белая рубашка: он подумал, что если бы он знал, как делается это заклинание, кровь больше не было бы так сложно отстирывать.

— Криденс, — мягко произнёс мужчина, и он резко вздрогнул, отдёргивая руку, будто обжёгся. Не смея взглянуть на колдуна, которого он, даже не осознавая этого, не единожды обидел, он принялся вместо этого разглядывать собственные руки… Руки, которые больше не истекали кровью. Моргая, он трогал свои ладони, которые полностью зажили, хотя по-прежнему были чрезвычайно исшрамлены.

— Криденс, — снова начал незнакомец, в этот раз ещё мягче, и, видимо, ожидая разрешения продолжить. Криденс кивнул. — Я понимаю, что ты не особо любишь магию… — _Нет, нет, нет, это совсем не так!_ — И мне очень жаль, что я напугал тебя. У меня не было подобного намерения.

Криденс снова кивнул.

— Я… Ну, я хотел спросить у тебя кое о чём, но ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, полагаю, это не моё дело, даже если мне кажется иначе, но, пожалуйста, не не думай, что обязан отвечать, я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю, я… — Криденс медленно поднял взгляд и бормотание мужчины внезапно прекратилось, когда их глаза встретились снова, на этот раз — по-настоящему. Он закрыл рот и через мгновение, казалось бы, бесконечной тишины, он тихо прошептал: — Кто это сделал?

Уточнять, что именно «это», не было необходимости. Дыхание перехватило, тело напряглось, когда по венам хлынула леденящая волна страха… и сразу после этого кровь будто вскипела от _гнева_ и _ненависти_. В этот момент он будто почувствовал, как мать хлещет его, будто увидел обращённый на него взгляд её каменно-холодных глаз, услышал, как резкий голос говорит о его бесполезности, о том, что от него нет ничего, кроме неприятностей, о том, как он должен быть благодарен, что она была настолько добра, что взяла его, что обеспечивала едой, одеждой и образованием, хотя _очевидно_ , что он ничего этого не заслуживает.

Даже не замечая, что его пальцы сжались так сильно, что побелели костяшки, он снова взглянул в эти тёплые глаза в попытке оттолкнуть память о ней. Он так стиснул челюсти, что даже не мог открыть рот, но заставил себя расслабиться и самую малость разомкнуть сухие губы.

— Ма сделала это.

Его голос был таким тихим, чуть громче дыхания, так что он усомнился в том, что был услышан, но затем губы мужчины сжались, а в глазах появилось странное, неописуемое выражение. Криденс не понимал. Он не понимал, что означает это выражение, и всё же что-то дрогнуло у него в груди, потому что _его слушали_.

— Ма сделала это, — повторил он громче дрожащим голосом, сильнее сжав кулаки, — а затем заперла меня на чердаке, п-потому что я подходил говорить с вами, сэр.

Голубые глаза расширились от удивления, и Криденс окончательно потерял контроль над своим языком.

— Она всегда наказывает меня, когда я непослушен, она не любит, когда я долго говорю с незнакомыми людьми, если только это не ради раздачи дурацких листовок, и она не любит, когда я прихожу домой с окровавленным носом после того, как другие ребята меня бьют, потому что кровь трудно отмывать, и ещё она всё равно злилась, потому что поймала меня за выбрасыванием листовок, когда я искал вас, сэр, поэтому она заперла меня на чердаке, а потом я убежал, и когда я увидел вашу кошку… — он запнулся. — Кошку… — вздохнул. Память возвращалась медленно. — _Утку_ …

По-видимому, внезапная сменя темы застала незнакомца врасплох, но потом он, кажется, поймал нить монолога и чуть ли не прыжком переместился к деревянной двери. В этот момент Криденс наконец поднял голову, чтобы осмотреться вокруг. Место, где он очутился, выглядело как небольшая деревянная хижина, где из мебели были лишь кровать, два стула (у одного из которых не хватало ножки), шкаф (у того не хватало дверцы, что позволило Криденсу бросить взгляд на висящую внутри разноцветную одежду) и запылённое зеркало.

Криденс медленно встал и осторожно подошёл к деревянной двери, следуя за незнакомцем, осторожно толкнул, открывая. В нос ударил совершенно незнакомый запах, и Криденс моргнул, не веря своим глазам.

За дверью был целый лес. _Лес_. В _Нью-Йорке_.

Кажется, его мозг отключился, когда он благоговейно пялился на раскинувшуюся прямо перед ним зелёную идиллическую картину… Пока что-то не коснулось его ноги.

— О, я вижу, ты уже познакомился с Гумбертом, — сказал незнакомец, но Криденс даже не обернулся к нему, потому что смотрел на свою ногу, вокруг которой обвивалась _сиреневая мохнатая змея_. — Не волнуйся, он неопасен, если его не раздражать.

Гумберт, подумал он с ноткой паники, и снова этот булькающий весёлый звук вырвался из его рта. Он назвал это _Гумбертом_.

— Неопасен, — повторил Криденс слегка истерично, чувствуя, что вот-вот упадёт в обморок от того, как это ползёт по его ноге, уставившись на него чёрными глазами, которые напомнили Криденсу пуговицы материнского жакета.

— Гумберт, нет, веди себя хорошо! — строго сказал мужчина, подойдя ближе, и змея в самом деле оставила ногу Криденса в покое и заскользила от него обратно к лесу. Он повернулся к незнакомцу, собираясь спросить, где они и как сюда попали, и увидел знакомую личность, лежащую у того на руках как младенец. Рот Криденса приоткрылся, но дар речи вдруг пропал, и он просто смотрел на посапывающий комок чёрного меха, который в первую очередь был повинен в том, что он вообще сюда попал.

— Это, — провозгласил незнакомец исполненным гордости голосом, подойдя ещё ближе к Криденсу, — нюхлер.

— Утка редкой норвежской породы, — дополнил Криденс, вспомнив некий неловкий разговор в переулке, хотя теперь, когда он смог наконец разглядеть существо должным образом, то выглядело ещё менее похожим на утку, чем в прошлый раз. Раздался явно смущённый кашель, и Криденс поднял взгляд на незнакомца, который смотрел ему в район воротничка с виноватой улыбкой.

— Это я выдумал, — подтвердил он подозрения Криденса и нервно облизнул губы. — Прости.

Снова опустив взгляд к… _нюхлеру_ он просто кивнул. Мысли обгоняли одна другую.

Итак, можно было заключить, что это какое-то волшебное существо, так же, как и змея. И незнакомец — колдун. И они живут в лесу, о котором он никогда не слышал. А Криденс одет в пижаму и, видимо, это такова теперь его жизнь.

Едва ли он мог на это жаловаться.

— Я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя.

Его взгляд, переполненный растерянностью, метнулся вверх, к синим тёплым глазам и доброй улыбке и миллионам веснушек.

— Поблагодарить меня? — переспросил окончательно запутавшийся Криденс, щурясь и подавляя желание отшатнуться. — За ч-то?

— За попытку защитить его, — уточнил незнакомец, будто это было очевидно, и в его глазах вспыхнул огонёк, а улыбка стала чуть ярче из-за обнажившихся зубов, отчего у Криденса затряслись колени. — Даже испытывая ужасную боль, ты не прекращал попыток. — От этих слов он почувствовал, что щёки полыхнули жаром и опустил глаза. — Ты очень храбрый, Криденс.

Никто никогда раньше не называл его храбрым.

Незнакомец подождал, но когда ответа так и не последовало, продолжил:

— И мне хотелось бы извиниться за то, что я был так груб с тобой. Я думал, ты собираешься передать его в Нью-Салем в качестве доказательства колдовства.

Это был последний необходимый ему кусок головоломки, и, снова подняв глаза, он почувствовал, как заходится сердце. Почувствовал надежду, освещающую даже самые тёмные уголки разума.

— О! — вдруг выпалил незнакомец, переложил нюхлера так, чтобы держать его одной рукой, и протянул вторую Криденсу. — Чуть не забыл. Меня зовут Ньют Скамандер.


End file.
